In the words of J K Rowling
by hairymclary
Summary: These stories are made up of quotes from the Harry Potter books... SLASH HarryxDraco, RemusxSirius, HarryxRon. CHAPTER 3 is up, finally!
1. Harry Potter's Secret Heartache

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache…

**Disclaimer: This applies to the whole story.**

**Absolutely none of this is mine except the storyline. All of the story is made up of extracts from the six Harry Potter books, including the title of this chapter. It all belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. And incidentally, some sentences are made up of several different extracts.**

**AN: Read the disclaimer and you might have a vague idea of what this is about. It's a Draco/Harry fic using J K Rowling's words in the HP books and changing a few names and pronouns. I've also given, for example, Ron and Hermione some of Dumbledore and Harry's lines.**

**I hope this isn't too jumpy, because it's quite hard to write something like this, and I hope you understand the storyline. Enjoy!**

**AN2: I've gone over this, realising that didn't do those little stars that I used to indicate time gaps. Hope this is a bit better!**_

* * *

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared wearing a handsome set of dark–green robes, his light grey eyes narrowed…_

* * *

Harry lay curled uncomfortably under the Cloak to ensure that every inch of him remained hidden, and watched Pansy stroke the sleek blond hair off Malfoy's forehead, smirking as she did so, as though anyone would have loved to have been in her place.

It was as though something large and scaly erupted into life in Harry's stomach, clawing at his insides: hot blood seemed to flood his brain, so that all thought was extinguished, replaced by a savage urge to jinx Pansy into a jelly.

The fury and hatred bubbling inside Harry seemed to blaze white-hot…

_So he wouldn't have you anyway._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed. And Harry realised, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying – tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Harry waited until he was right behind him before bending very low and whispering, "Hello… you're very pretty, aren't you?" Only later did Harry realise that it had been quite a personal question.

Malfoy did not say anything to this; it was quite true, but he felt heartless saying it. He didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Harry felt a burning desire to run from the room and, at the same time, a complete inability to move his feet. He was quite sure they were alone now.

"Potter, precious Potter…" sneered Malfoy.

Harry's heart gave a jolt that seemed to take it into the region of his Adam's apple…

And the next thing he knew, he was sprawling in the dust at Malfoy's feet.

He couldn't move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly. He considered Harry for a moment.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

Malfoy was much too close. He could see every tear…

…but it didn't seem very important any more.

Malfoy supported him across the bathroom.

He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading through him, paralysing his arms, legs and brain…

When Harry recovered, Malfoy had already stalked out looking very pleased with himself.

Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head…

And Malfoy had disappeared.

* * *

Harry looked around; there was Malfoy running towards him; he had a hard, blazing look in his face as he threw his arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed him.

After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling.

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, Harry grinned down at Malfoy and gestured wordlessly at the door. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the Quidditch match.

* * *

"And they ended up married?" Ron said in disbelief, unable to imagine two people less likely to fall in love.

"Yes, Ron," sighed Hermione. "They ended up married."

THE END

**

* * *

AN (again!): right, now you've read it, you've got to review! Thankyou!**

**OK, so what happened was, Harry got jealous of Pansy Parkinson, and decided he wanted Draco. Then he found Draco alone in the boys' bathroom and I'm sure you can guess what happened there, when they got carried away. Then, after a Quidditch match, Malfoy and Harry kissed in front of a lot of people, and, finally, they married! And the description at the top of Draco has just been stuck in because I felt like it.**

**What did you think? If you log in when you review, I'll come and read (and maybe even review) your stories! Now, you just have to press 'GO'…**


	2. Lying Low at Lupin's

Lying Low at Lupin's

**Disclaimer: Only the storyline's mine. I don't own the characters, the wording or the setting. **

**AN: This one's a Remus/Sirius ficlet, set during OotP. Again, I hope it's not too jumpy.**

_Lupin was lowering his wand. Next moment, he had walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother._

* * *

He wanted Sirius to stay. He did not want to say goodbye so quickly.

"You'll see me very soon, Remus," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Remus. "Yeah… of course I do."

Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.

"Remus," said Dumbledore, turning to Lupin, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Remus.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his golden eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Remus swept wordlessly after Sirius.

* * *

Sirius was standing there. His face was white and gaunt as it had been when he had escaped Azkaban. In one swift moment he had crossed the room.

"Oh, Remus, it's lovely to see you!" he whispered, pulling Remus into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

Remus burst out laughing.

* * *

"What have you been up to lately?" Sirius asked Remus as Mr. Weasley bustled off to fetch the egg-nog and everybody else stretched and broke into conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," said Remus. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Sirius; sending letters to you would have been something of a give-away."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," said Remus. "Werewolves," he added, at Sirius' look of incomprehension. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was… ready-made."

He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realised it, for he smiled more warmly as he went on, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakeable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing – and sometimes killing – to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?"

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," said Remus. "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there…"

At this point, Remus found he could not continue. He looked around at Sirius, and saw that he had his face in his hands.

Remus felt a hand on his shoulder.

He was glad when Sirius broke the silence. "I had heard a rumour someone had been attacked by Greyback," he said, "and I thought… I thought…"

Remus nodded, and kept patting Sirius' arm sympathetically.

Sirius' grip on Remus' shoulder was now so tight it was painful. "I missed you."

"You know that I am a werewolf."

"But I don't care!" said Sirius, seizing the front of Remus' robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Remus, I love you!"**

* * *

AN: Remember to read and review!**

**This time, Sirius and Remus were each sent on separate missions for the OotP and they met up again at Christmas. Remus told Sirius what he'd been doing on his mission and then Sirius confessed his undying love!**

**Remember to log in when you review, please!**


	3. The Thing Harry Potter Will Miss Most

The Thing Harry Potter Will Miss Most

**Disclaimer: Not one word of this is mine. It's all J K Rowlings, although I've cut it up and stuck it together in a different way. And the pairing (Ron/Harry) isn't original either.**

**BTW, I've changed the names in some sentences or put sentences together or taken them apart or whatever, but it's really J K Rowling's.**

**Warning: SLASH Ron Weasley/Harry Potter**

**AN: Read and review! And suggestions for other non-canon parings 'in the words of J K Rowling' are very welcome!**

* * *

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he really wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. For another, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year. And he also happened to be a wizard. 

Harry missed his best friend, Ron Weasley. What wouldn't he give now for a message from Ron? From any witch or wizard?

It was lonely, but thinking about Ron was painful.

Harry slipped inside his bedroom, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed.

The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

There was a long, shocked silence.

"_Ron!"_ breathed Harry. "Ron. How did you- what the-?"

"All right, Harry?"

Ron seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever.

And suddenly, Ron had thrown himself on to Harry in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

"Er – hello," said Harry nervously.

Ron's ears went pink, and he let go of Harry.

"Hi."

* * *

Harry's heart felt lighter than air as, grinning more broadly than ever, he and Ron fell into bed. 

They were much too close. Every movement…**

* * *

AN: Ron comes to visit Harry during the summer holidays and they end up… you know. It's set whenever you want.**


End file.
